diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Set Dungeon
Set Dungeons are a feature of Diablo III, introduced in patch 2.4. Overview Set Dungeons are designed for players at near peak performance with their armor set bonuses. These dungeons revolve around set bonuses for specific 6 piece armor sets. They can only be completed solo: no other players allowed within. Each Set Dungeon has three normal objectives and one mastery objective. *''First objective'' is always killing all enemies without taking fatal damage. Only actual death counts; being saved from death by special abilities and items won't fail the dungeon. *''Second objective'' requires a number of enemies to be killed or affected by player's skills (of those that are enhanced by the respective set) in a way that requires some practice to use effectively. *''Third objective'' is similar to the second (also requires to use the advantages of the set), or bestows an additional limitation, usually not being hit by a specific monster attack, affix, or crowd control effect. *''Mastery objective'' requires beating all three of the above within a time limit (usually 4:30) The goal is to complete the first (kill all enemies without dying) objective, and at least one of the two (second and third) in one run. Mastery objective is optional, and requires completion of all objectives within the time limit. Set Dungeons are not randomized: they always have same layout, enemies, tasks etc. There are four dungeons per class (total of 24). If a player completes the objectives for each of a class's four dungeons, they will receive a special class pennant reflecting their achievement. If all 24 dungeons are completed, special wings will be received: Wings of the Dedicated. If all 24 dungeons are completed with Mastery rating (within time limit), another set of wings will be received: Wings of Mastery. Also, a Banner Sigil is granted for each of the 24 dungeons. A player needs to have the set bonus active for all 6 items to enter the dungeon. With Ring of Royal Grandeur, it drops the requirement to 5 pieces of the same set to enter a dungeon. Players cannot die in a Set Dungeon, but are forced to restart should they lose all Life or otherwise fail an objective. Set Dungeons are scattered across the world, their locations hinted at in the Leoric's Library of Royal Quarters, and Elite Monsters periodically drop lore entries containing clues. If player enters the Library wearing a set of 6+ items, they will find a lore book with hints to finding their current set dungeon. Set Portals Portals to Set Dungeons are hidden in fixed locations (see details below). A transparent silhouette of an obelisk is barely visible, materializing when player approaches. A portal opens when an obelisk is touched. J4O8D1I0LQ961451949667742.jpg|A Set Dungeon obelisk 8W4CS8APOJNH1451949667632.jpg|Set Dungeon portal and sample objectives 8YBOBJ0NTYM31446514617953.jpg Y1ML133KUY4L1451949667458.jpg|Wings of the Dedicated awarded for all Set Dungeons blizzcon2015diablopanel-2015-nov-7-108.jpg|Wings of Mastery awarded for all Set Dungeons with Mastery rating blizzcon2015diablopanel-2015-nov-7-096.jpg|Set Dungeon presentation at Blizzcon 2015 List of Set Dungeons Immortal King's Call *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, the portal is placed. In the bones of a once great city, near the main entrance, where destruction rained down upon the brave… *Location: Ruins of Sescheron, inside the ruins and right from the main gate *Objectives: **Kill all monsters without taking fatal damage **Kill every Elite using the 250% damage bonus (with both Wrath of the Berserker and Call of the Ancients active) **Maintain Wrath of the Berserker for 120 seconds *Mastery time limit: 4:27 Might of the Earth *Location Hint: ...as that proved inaccessible, I was forced to place it outside the court of the lying emperor. — Brother Althun *Location: through City of Caldeum, right before the entrance to the Imperial Palace (Belial boss fight entrance) *Objectives: **Kill all monsters without taking fatal damage **Use , Ground Stomp and then Earthquake in under 6 seconds on every Elite **Freeze and kill at least 1 enemy every 10 seconds for 1 minute *Mastery time limit: 4:27 Legacy of Raekor *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, I have done as instructed, and placed the portal where torches burn at the feet of ruined columns, and the water is the color of blood… *Location: though Survivor's Enclave, southeastern exit to Overgrown Ruins, approach the ruins, to the left of the entrance *Objectives: **Kill all 375 monsters without taking fatal damage **Hit 15 enemies with a single Furious Charge (6 times) **Hit different enemies with a 1500% bonus spender 15 times *Mastery time limit: 4:27 Wrath of the Wastes *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, good news: I put the portal in a place accessible to only the mightiest. It lies in an ancient and maddening fortress, in a far away land. There are many strange pathways, but the portal is very near the entrance. *Location: Pandemonium Fortress, down from the Waypoint and then back; at the top of the stairs. *Objectives: **Kill all monsters without taking fatal damage **Rend 10 different enemies at once (5 times) **Do not take Physical damage for the duration of the dungeon *Mastery time limit: 4:27 Crusader Armor of Akkhan *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, the portal is in place. It lies beneath the main part of the keep. To think, the armorers will walk past it every day and never know it is there... *Location: Bastion's Keep, down into The Armory and to the bottom of the room. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill all monsters without taking fatal damage ***Use Condemn on 10 different enemies simultaneously (12 times) ***Kill 150 enemies while imbued with Akarat's Champion (150 enemies) **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) Thorns of the Invoker *Location Hint: ... lacking any other option, I put the portal near the most unfortunate town I could find. It is on a road that looks down on the town, and leads to its gates. — Brother Jurmu *Location: from New Tristram backwards to Outlook Road (where players begin the game). Very close to that point, towards the bottom. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill all monsters without taking fatal damage ***Get hit by 75 spears thrown by Khazra Impalers of Blood Clan and Moon Clan ***Kill 5 Elites while standing in Consecrate with Iron Skin active **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) Seeker of the Light *Location Hint: ... into a passage underground, where no danger lurked, surprisingly enough. This is where I put the portal, although my boots and pants got soaked in the process. -Sister Morfan *Location: Take the Ancient Waterway waypoint on Act 2. Enter the Waterlogged Passage. Walk all the way down and before the next exit you'll see the portal on the right. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill all monsters without taking fatal damage ***Cast Falling Sword 3 times within 15 seconds ***Do not get hit by a single Mortar **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) Roland's Legacy *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, I followed a patch of road in the desert. To the east, it lead to a camp where deranged cultists keep their prisoners. I left them to their devices, and put the portal on the road to the west, where it ends... *Location: , Road to Alcarnus, follow the desert road all the way to the left edge of the map towards a dead end *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 490 Monsters without taking fatal damage ***Hit 12 different enemies with a single Sweep Attack (7 times) ***Spend 300 Wrath within 10 seconds (5 times) **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) Witch Doctor Zunimassa's Haunt *Location: Act III , The Core of Arreat , about two thirds of the way to the Heart of Sin *Location Hint: I placed the portal near the core. The heat was unbearable, I felt as thought I was descending into the very pits of the burning hells. - Sister Marfan *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 169 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Grip 150 enemies in the primary zone of Grasp of the Dead ***Do not allow any enemies into melee range **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) Helltooth Harness *Location: Act I, The Royal Crypts, just outside of the Crypt of the Skeleton King *Location Hint: ...and as I placed it there, I was gravely dissapointed that I did not encounter the Mad King himself, being so near his lair. - Elder Brother Lyam *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 230 monsters without taking fatal damge ***Kill twenty enemies with a single Wall of Death four times ***Do not take any poison damage **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) Category:Diablo III Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III Item Sets